


you own me (with whispers like poetry)

by quilledcorsair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilledcorsair/pseuds/quilledcorsair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a classic Little Mermaid move, Ursula took something precious away from Killian as revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Killian,” Emma sighed exasperatedly as she paced in his room at Granny’s. “You can’t come with us, it’s too dangerous!”

“Swan, I’m not asking you  _permission_ ,” he almost sneered, crossing his arms like a petulant child. “I’m  _telling_ you that I’m accompanying you and Regina in this fight. I’m not arguing about this with you any longer.”

“Killian! We have magic,  _they_  have magic-”

“And I have just one hand, is that what you’re trying to say?” he shot back, standing toe-to-toe with her.

“Of course, that’s not what I’m saying!” she threw her hands in the air, giving up. “I’m just worried,” her voice softened.

His expression did too, as he pulled her down on the bed, “I’ll be fine, love. I just got you back. I’m not-I can’t-” he stammered, running his hand through his hair. “I don’t want to lose you to that darkness ever again,” he admitted, his eyes downcast.

Emma’s entire demeanor deflated, her shoulders slumping as she realised how worried he was. She rested her hand on his arm, making him look up at her. “I love you, Killian. You won’t ever lose me,” she promised, her eyes soft and loving.

“I love you too, Swan. I’m just- afraid, I guess,” he shrugged.

“Hey. Don’t be,” she smiled, leaning forward and kissing him. He sighed against her lips, his body relaxing considerably.

“I’m still coming with you,” he added as he pulled back.

“Of course you are,” she sighed, rolling her eyes.

-/-

Worst mistake ever. It was seriously the worst thing she could have done, letting him accompany them.

The moment Ursula saw him, she went into a rage, trying to get her tentacles around him, or shooting curses at him that she had to keep deflecting.

Ursula’s  gaze landed on her, making her glower and turn her attention towards her. Her focus was shifted for barely a minute before both Maleficent and Cruella disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Ursula grinned wickedly at her before flicking her wrist at Killian, her magic hitting him square in the chest.

Emma’s heart stopped as she saw his eyes widen, his expression fraught with pain. Killian opened his mouth in a scream, but no sound came out. He clutched his throat, despair taking over as he fell to his knees, tears gathering behind his eyes.

His voice. It was gone.

Emma turned to him, her glaring eyes softening as she saw him, rushing over to assist him. Ursula laughed cruelly, vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Emma went to her knees next time, trying to help him as he desperately clawed at his throat. His panicked eyes met hers, making her own throat close up.‘Emma,’ he mouthed, his eyes red and wide. 'Emma!’ he strained, the tendons of his neck standing out prominently, but no sound came out.

“It’s okay,” she tried, prying his hand from his throat. “We’ll figure this out, Killian.”

But he barely heard her, the screaming in his head too much as he started to panic, tears threatening to fall. Emma felt helpless, unable to do anything but pull him into her arms, holding him and trying to soothe him as the panic got the best of him and he broke, his shoulders shaking violently as he cried soundlessly, his tears wetting her neck where he’d buried his face. His hands tangled in her hair, pulling almost painfully at them in his hurt, mouthing words at her neck, but she let him.

She held him, but she couldn’t stop him from falling apart.

-/-

It’d been two days since Killian lost him voice. Two days since he locked himself in his room, refusing to come out. Emma felt helpless, her heart breaking every time she tried to see him and failed.

They’d tried spells, potions, everything. She had even tried True Love’s Kiss, but according to Belle, he’d not been cursed, so it wouldn’t have worked. That’s when he left, storming out in a fit of rage, leaving Emma and David standing helplessly.She’d tried giving him space, as much as she hated it, and tried to focus on defeating the Queens of Darkness and getting his voice back. But it was just one dead end after another.

It was on the third day that she truly go fed up. Making up her mind, she marched up the stairs, spare key clutched in her hand. If he wasn’t going to let her in, she’s going to have to let herself in.

Her shoulders were set, her hand raised to knock when the door was flung open, Killian’s eyes showing his surprise at seeing her.She froze, her eyes taking him in. His eyes were red and had dark circles, his hair was a complete mess and his clothes were all rumpled. He stared at her wordlessly, his jaw clenched, neither of them making any move.

After a long silence, he hung his head in defeat, pulling her into his arms, burying his face in her neck. She remained frozen for a moment longer but sighed, bringing her arms around him and pulling him closer.

“We should go inside,” she whispered, pulling back. He nodded, somewhat hesitant. She sucked in a sharp breath when she saw the state of his room. Lamps broken, pictures torn out of frames, the entire place a mess.

“Killian…” she trailed off, her eyes widening and tearing up as she turned back to him.He refused to meet her eyes, his hand reaching up to scratch behind his ear. Her face fell, her hand cupping his cheek, making him meet her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Killian,” she whispered, moving closer, closing her eyes as a stray tear fell down her face.

He fiercely shook his head, his brows pulled together in a frown as he reached out wipe it away. He took her hand, placing it flat on his chest, looking back up at her, his eyes meeting hers. They didn’t need words for this.

He sighed, dropping his forehead to hers, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed thickly, struggling to try and say the words.

Emma felt her heart break, her hands clutched his shirt. “I know,” she assured him. “I love you, too.” she whispered, her voice breaking. She sniffled, “We’ll fix this. We will, I  _promise._ ”

-/-

“Don’t get frustrated,” Belle tried soothing him, huffing disapprovingly as he threw the book he was reading against the wall.

He raised his eyebrow, as if to ask,  _What else do you want me to do?_  his lips thinning.

She was about to answer, but thought better of it, walking to retrieve the book he threw away as the pirate shook his head in defeat, his hand clutching his hair.

“Ahoy, sailor,” Emma called, entering the library with a flourish, her arms laden with Granny’s takeout. “And Belle,” she smiled, walking over to the table he sat at.

“How’s the research going?” she asked, taking a seat.

The glare she received in return from her boyfriend made her sigh, “It’s okay. You’ll find something,” she assured him, standing up so she could stand between his legs.

His arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer. Belle quietly moved to the front of the library, giving the couple their space.“Hey,” she hummed, her fingers running soothingly through his hair. “It’s okay.” She leaned down, her nose bumping his playfully, trying to cheer him up. She placed his hand over her heart, her head tilted in question.

He kissed her softly, his lips caressing hers slowly, bringing forth tears to her eyes. Pulling back, he nodded, bringing her hand to his chest, pressing it there.

-/-

The nights are the worst for him, waking up in a cold sweat, trying to call out to Emma and finding out he couldn’t.

Emma’s learnt to wake up with him, hold his hand as he calmed down, as his breathing slowed, her forehead pressed between his shoulder blades.

He’d most often than not turn around, pushing her gently on her back, his lips and hand roaming all over body, making sure she was there, she was  _real._ She let him, her hands clutching his shoulder tight, her nails digging in. And she makes damn sure that he gets as good as he gives, until they are both a tangled, sweaty mess on their back, trying to breathe right.

She then curls herself closer, her head on his shoulder and hand against his heart. “I’m here,” she pants and he nods shakily, fingers threaded in her locks, his heart racing under her palm.

This night in particular though…This night was worse than ever. He stood at the window, Swan slumbering on the bed, thoroughly worn out and sheets pooled till the small of her back. But he couldn’t fall asleep, not when he would rather spend the time finding a cure for this infernal curse.

His jaw clenched, hand fisted around the bar of the window in a death grip, his hookless brace resting against the frosted glass. He jumped slightly when cold arms came around his waist, but soon relaxed as Emma sighed, melting into him, her lips pressed to his bare shoulder blade.“I woke up and found my space heater missing,” she complains, huddling closer, blankets wrapped tight around her. When he doesn’t turn around to face her, she pulls back, her hand grabbing his arm and making him face her.

“You need to stop doing this,” she whispered, her fingers brushing the dark circles under his eyes with worry. “You need to stop obsessing over this.”

His eyes squinted in anger as he pulled back from her. ‘ _Do you not care?’_ he gestured, using what little sign language he’d reluctantly learnt.

She narrowed her eyes, trying to understand for a second, her own anger replacing her worry momentarily. “Of course I care! I care that you take care of yourself. I care that you actually  _live_. What I don’t care for however is you being so- so  _consumed_  with finding a cure! No one’s going to think any less of you if you can’t talk!” she snapped, her eyes widening as she realised what she said, her hands coming up to cover her mouth in horror.

His jaw clenched at that, his face turning red, ‘ _I do’_ he gestured, turning away from her, his shoulders almost shaking with his rage.

“Killian-I…I didn’t mean that,” she stammered, her hand reaching for his arm, but he shrugged her off, his hand clenching at her side. “Killian?” her voice trembled as he refused to even look at her.

After a long moment she sighed, turning around and heading to bed, pulling herself closer to his side, tears slipping down her face in a silent trail. She buried her face in his pillow, pulling the sheets up higher.

It was maybe an hour later when she felt the bed shift, rousing her from her sleep, her hand reaching forward. His calloused palm covers hers, placing an apologetic kiss on her knuckles as he slipped behind her, his arm drawing her closer by her waist.She breathed easy now, her legs tangling with his. He pressed his lips to her shoulder blade, much like she did, letting her snuggle and draw the heat from him she so so craved, barely flinching when her cold feet pressed against his calf.


	2. Chapter 2

“I found it!” Belle exclaims as she rushed through the door, half an hour late for the family dinner.

Killian’s shot up from his resting spot on Emma’s lap, both of them sitting on the couch. Emma’s eyes snapped to Belle, a wide grin settling on her face, her hand reaching for Killian’s, clasping it tightly in hers.

Mary Margret and David rushed from the kitchen, joining them in the sitting room. Belle was carrying a large, old book in her arms, taking a seat opposite Emma and Kilian. He raised his eyebrows in question, waiting for what she had to say with bated breath.

“Well?” Emma urged, quickly looking at Killian’s worried face.

“Well,” Belle sighed, “we already know why Ursula took  _Killian’s_  voice. But now we know why his  _voice_. She’s didn’t steal just any voice. She stole the voice of power- of authority,” she revealed.

“What does that have to do with anything?” David asked, confused.

Belle only had eyes for Killian when she said, “She’s planning on calling forth The Flying Dutchman.”

Killian drew in a sharp breath, his hand tightening around Emma’s drawing her attention to him. “What is it?” she asked, worry pulling her eyebrows together, but he was staring back at Belle, his eyes unseeing and face ashen.

Belle hesitated before she started flipping through the book, landing on the page she was looking for. “This,” she pointed to a broken down ship, “Is Davy Jones’ Dutchman. I think Ursula is planning on calling it forth, calling  _him_  here. But only a pirate captain can do that.  _That’s_  why she needed his voice.”

Killian shot to his feet at that, his face red and scowling as he paced furiously, mouthing and gesturing rapidly. But the others stared at him helplessly, Emma’s expression wrought with concern. Seeing their blank stare, he gritted his teeth in frustration.

“If-If he does come here,” Belle continued. “There’s not stopping the destruction that will follow.”

Killian clenched his jaw, wordlessly continuing to pace as Emma sat staring, helpless to do anything but.

A knock echoed through the loft, startling everyone. Mary Margret warily opened the door, smiling tightly as she saw it was Regina and Henry.

“Sorry, we’re late!” Regina apologised. Their apologetic smiles fell when they took in the grim mood in the room.

“What happened?” Henry asked, eyes shifting from each person to the next.

-/-

Killian stood at the docks, his eyes closed as he breathed in the sea air, trying to push everything away from his mind. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t shake what Belle had told them.

If Ursula does manage to call forth Davy Jones’ then Storybrooke is no match against him. He would _destory_  this town and its inhabitants. Everyone he loved and cared for. And he would do it in the blink of an eye.

The only other way to stop him was to give himself up. After all what father would refuse the company of his son? Especially after waiting for so many years.  _If_  Ursula does manage to bring Davy out from under the sea, he knew what he had to do.

He continued contemplating his plan when he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw that it was Regina. She wordlessly leaned against the railing, next to him, her eyes fixed on the setting sun and the horizon. Killian did the same, knowing she’ll say what she wanted to when she wanted to.

After a long moment, she sighed, turning to face him. “You can’t lose hope,” she finally said, her expression kinder than it had ever been towards him.

Incredulous, he raised his eyebrow at her, making her roll her eyebrows, avoiding his gaze. “I can’t believe that I’m giving you the hope speech,  _trust me”_  she emphasized, huffing. “But us former villains should stick together,” she smiled hesitantly at him.

After a moment’s shock, he returned the smile, no matter how short lived. He went back to looking out at the water. “I wasn’t kidding, though. You can’t lose hope. Ursula can perform the spell only on a full moon night. We still have two weeks,” she reassured him.

He exhaled harshly, hanging his head in defeat. Finally he faced her, his eyes haunted and distraught. ‘2 months. And I still can’t talk,’ he mouthed, the corners of his lips pulled down as he ran his hand through his hair.

Regina didn’t know what else to say, swallowing helplessly as she watched him walk away.

-/-

Two days later, Killian entered his room at Granny’s, balancing two to-go cups in his hand, closing the door with his shoulder.

He did a double take when he noticed Emma’s slumped form sitting on the bed, her hair obscuring her face from view. Worried, he placed the cups on the bedside table and slid in next to her, startling her as she looked up at him tearfully.

His heart raced, thinking of all the things that could have gone wrong in the minutes he was gone, thumb gently brushing her tears away, tracing the dent on her chin as he wordlessly asked her what was wrong.

Her gaze shifted from his to her lap, sniffling as she opened her palm, revealing a very familiar looking black velvet box, making him suck in a harsh breath, his eyes snapping back to hers.

She sniffled again, looking down and clearing her throat, thumb flipping the box open to a delicate sapphire ring, the stone as blue as his eyes. “I-um, I found it in your sock drawer. I-I was cold and I went to find some socks and I found this. I-Killian,” she breathed, meeting his wide, ocean gaze. “Killian,” she tried again, trying to come up with anything to say, her throat suddenly too thick.

He tensed, his hand reaching out and snapping the box shut, making Emma confused. “Wh-” she began, her eyebrows pulled together, trying to understand. “Why did you do that?”

He shrugged, taking the box from her loosened grip, his hand trembling. “Killian, I-I don’t understand…” she trailed off, her bemusement growing as he got off the bed and practically threw the ring back where she found it. “How long have you had it?” she asked finally.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair, giving her look before pointing to his throat. Sudden tears pricked at the back of her eyes, the corners of her mouth lifting in a watery smile. “You knew you wanted to marry even then?” she asked, as if there was even a doubt.

He finally,  _finally_  met her gaze, his eyes softer that ever and so, so blue. He picked her hand and pressed it to his chest in answer, reaching to brush her cheek lovingly. His expression however was grim, almost as if he was in pain.

“You-you don’t anymore, do you?” she finally managed around the lump in her throat and the wild beating of her heart.

His eyes pleaded for her to understand, his forehead pressed to hers. “You think I don’t want to marry you now?” she was close to tears now, because how could he even  _think_  that? Especially now? “Do you really think that I look at you any differently? Do you-”

He pressed his lips to hers, effectively stopping her rant, making her close her eyes and wish to forget this even happened. This was  _not_ how she’d imagined her proposal would go.

He pulled back, his eyes all sky and stars, and anguished and she just-she knew. She knew what he was thinking, and it broke her heart because he was such an idiot.

 _Her_  sweet, loving  _idiot_. 

“I don’t need you to  _ask_  me, Killian,” she whispered, brushing his hair back. He swallowed thickly, pulling away from her.

“Hey,” she stopped him, grabbing his chin and making him face her, making sure he met her eyes, “My answer is yes,” her voice wavered but she never broke their gaze. It was he who did, closing his eyes and pulling her to his chest, his lips pressed to her forehead and he sighed, his heart hurting because he couldn’t even ask the woman he loved to marry him.

But as they settled in to sleep later that night, his heart almost stopped when he saw the gleam of sapphires on her finger. Her left ring finger, to be exact. He grabbed her hand, making her mumble in her sleep addled state and push herself closer, her leg slipping between his own.

He stared down at her with wonder in his eyes and love in his heart. He pressed kisses to each of her knuckles before drifting off to sleep.

-/-

“KILLIAN!” Emma screamed, her heart in her throat when Ursula’s tentacles wrapped around him, crushing him.

He grits his teeth in pain, struggling in her hold as the sea witch tightens her hold on him.

Emma tried getting to him, but just then Maleficent appeared in front of her, her claw like hand clutching her throat, pushing her against the mast of the Jolly.

They’d finally found a way to get Killian’s voice back, but just barely. They found that Ursula had managed to get the Jolly back, planning on using it to lure Davy Jones’  and fool him into believing it was Captain Hook’s vessel.

Emma’s eyes flashed, as she growled at the sorceress in front of her.

“What is it Saviour?” she taunted, her lips stretched thinly. “Are you angry? Afraid? Afraid that we are going to take away your happy ending?” she sneered.

“I am  _not_  scared of you,” she spat, pushing her back with all the magic she could summon.

She fell back, almost going overboard, but managed to hold on. “Ah, but you  _are_  angry. Good. Let’s see if the darkness will come out to play again.”

Emma felt her magic flare, her vision going red, her eyes flickered to Killian, who looked at her with more fear than ever. Fear  _for_  her.

“Not today,” Regina growled, hitting Maleficent square in the back, sending her stumbling. She nodded in acknowledgement at Emma, moving in on the sorceress. Emma couldn’t help but smile, her gaze shifting to her pirate.

She marched over, her hands sparking dangerously and her eyes glowering at the smirking sea witch.

“Here to save your pirate?” she challenged. “What do you even see in him? He is broken down, useless. He has  _one_  hand,” she laughed cruelly as he threw his against the side of the ship, his form limp, making Emma cry out, rushing to help him. “He is a  _villain_.”

Cradling his head in her lap, Emma glared at Ursula. “No. He isn’t.”

“Are you sure about that?” she whispered darkly, crouching closer.

“As sure as I am about this,” she whispered back, pulling the seashell pendant hanging from the witch’s neck, crushing it and pressing it to Killian’s chest in the matter of seconds, hardly giving Ursula any time to react before she blasted her back. Light blue magic surrounded him, wisps of smoke entering through his mouth.

“I knew you would be stupid enough to wear that thing, strutting about thinking you could hide it in plain sight,” Emma sneered standing up, her hands raised, ready to attack. “You think we wouldn’t find out about your little seashell?” it was her turn to challenge.

Ursula let her fury guide her, lashing at Emma with her tentacles but she was quicker, her magic  _stronger_ \- pushing Ursula back. Her eyes darkened with hatred for what he put Killian through. For all the hurt and heartache she caused,  all because she wanted revenge.

Emma felt her magic pulse within her, urging her,  _tempting_ her to kill. She could distinctly hear Regina call her name, but it was all fading into the background, the need to strike back settling deep in her bone, pushing her forward.

“ _Emma, stop_ ,” a voice broke through the fog in her head, making her stop dead in her tracks, her heart skipping a beat as her eyes widened.

She almost whimpered as she spun around, mindless of the witch who used the opportunity to vanish. Killian was standing, leaning against the railing, his hand clutching his side in pain, his eyes only for her.

“You-you got-” she breathed out, unable to finish her sentence before she threw herself at him, almost sobbing out when she heard him chuckle warmly against her ear. Her hands clutched his head to her tightly, trying to blink back tears.

Regina smiled softly at them, quickly leaving to tell the others about the good news, and giving them privacy.

“Swan,” he murmured, making her burst into tears even as she laughed, almost hysterically. He shushed her, his arms coming around her tighter.

“Say that again,” she pleaded, pulling back, her hand framing his face, thumb lovingly brushing his cheeks with her thumb.

“Swan,” he breathed, grinning at the sound of his own voice. Tears sprung in her eyes, her grinning lips pressed to his. “Swan, Swan,  _Swan_ ,” he repeated, pressing kisses all over her face, making her laugh out loud, pulling him in for a proper kiss, almost squealing when he lifted her off her feet, spinning her around.

He set her down, his arms still around her and he was grinning. “I love you,” he said, his smile finally,  _oh God, finally_  reaching his eyes.

She seemingly could not stop crying, even when she was happy. “I love you,” she repeated, dragging him to her, pressing her forehead to his. “I love you. I love you.”

He gently pulled back, his hand taking hers, deftly pulling the ring free and going down on one knee, making her heart race and leaving her speechless.

“I-I thought I’d never get to ask you this, my love. You are the love of my life,” his voice cracked and her breath hitched dangerously. “You saved me, Emma. I love you, and by some miracle you love me too. Will-”

“Yes!” she could wait no longer.

He chuckled, catching her as she fell in his arms. “-you marry me?” he finished anyway, sliding the ring in its rightful place.

“Yes,” she whispered anyway, bumping noses with him. “Yes.”

-/-

Their night was a sweaty,  _loud_  one; Killian’s raspy, accented voice pushing her closer every time.

She wasn’t quiet either, giving as good as she got, making him moan and groan out.

“Well,” he panted finally, falling back on the bed and letting her snuggle up to him. “That was…something,” he grinned down at her, making her roll her eyes and swat at him.

She felt her eyes droop, but she blinked away the sleep, leaning back to look at him. “I really missed you,” she sighed. “You were here, but you weren’t… _here_.”

His eyes grew remorseful. “I”m sorry for pushing you away. I just-”

“I know,” she shushed him, her brows pulled together, her hand grasping his charms. “I just felt…helpless,” she shrugged, her eyes focusing on something behind him, before they met his. “But it made me realise that I-I need you. I love you and I need you in my life. I can’t imagine-” her voice faltered, but she continued. “I can’t imagine losing you. You-you aren’t invisible.”

“Neither are you,” he replied softly, his fingers running up and down her back. “I saw what happened back there, Swan. I can’t lose you, either.”

She smiled despite everything, “Well, it’s a good thing we are stuck with each other, then, isn’t it?” she looked up to see him grin back, his face for once younger and free of any worry. They still had these Queens of Darkness to deal with, but right now all they needed was each other.

Anything else, they’d deal with  _together._


End file.
